Assassin's Creed A new Beginning
by Robotron27
Summary: The Assassins have been in our world for many years and today but assassin Robert Allen is in for the adventures of his life: rated M due to strong language and violence. I don't own Assassin's creed, recommended reading age is 15.
1. Introduction

Assassin's Creed 5 FANFIC

Written by Robotron27

**Introduction:**

Who am I? Am I a whisper in the shadow or a person that no one has ever heard of? But another question would be, have you ever heard of the murder crime of 1998 in Portland, Oregon August 10? The story was about an orphaned boy loses mother and sister to father. But the son was never found. You wanna know what happened, and who these people were, and how I know? First off what happened was that the husband and father of a son and daughter murdered the wife and the sister but left the baby in the home, next the names the husband was Tommy Joe Allen, the wife was Amy Berck Allen, the daughter was Christine Elizabeth Allen, and the baby of course people would be thinking, what happened to him, well I know cause I am him the baby with no mother and sister no family, I was 2 months old when this happened and yet I remembered it all. The reason for writing this is show people the truth of my life when my life is soon coming to an end. But still who am I? My name the name of the earth's legend, my name is Robert Allen. And I was never lost I never was. I Was safe and protected during the time of my childhood. And I am An Assassin.

_**Introduction complete**_

A/N: Hello my name is Robotron27 and I am the writer of this introduction to my very first fan fiction series, and certain names from Assassin creed 1- 4, and unity is property of ubisoft, I do not own the assassin creed except for the story being made. NO FLAMERS PLEASE, thanks for reading and prepare for a good series I hope.


	2. sequence 1 part 1

Sequence 1: A New Beginning part 1

"Come on Robert, or we are going to be late!" Derrick's voice sounded in the hallway. "Come on Breanna try to strike at me but don't go to rough." I said to my girlfriend Breanna. We were doing fight practice for the fighters league the undefeatable private school fighting team who compete for the grand prize $50,000 "Good job Breanna that's enough practice for today." I said proudly _she could become a good assassin _I thought to myself "Robert, Breanna come on or we are going to miss the bus and we will never get to the museum in time!" Derrick said. Derrick has been my best friend for my entire life. Sarah and Culmer were in the door way. Sarah is Breanna's best friend since they were both 7. Culmer met us when we started school here at Jamison park private school he is a fantasist who like to create stories of everything of his life boring though (unlike me). "Oh right I almost forgot we are heading Dacron industry museum today come on." Breanna got all excited. Technology always fascinated her and this will prove it. We got on the bus everyone was waiting for us. We were the popular ones in school. The bullies feared us. It has been 30 min since we got on the bus and 4 motorcycles were about to pass by I looked at the weird flags. _Templars _I thought to myself, Templars led by my father the one who ruined my life, the enemy of the Assassins "Hey Derrick can I talk with you for a minute?" I asked. "Sure what's up?" Derrick whispered. "We got Templars coming in from all sides." I told Derrick. "Templars? What do we do Robert?" Derrick asked. "Glasses on Derrick." I said we put the glasses on "Robert what are you-" "SLEEP!" I pulled out a device that shined a big light putting everyone out into a sleep. "Well Derrick looks like the battle is on!"

A/N: Hello everyone thanks for reading part 1 of sequence 1 I'm going by the sequence business because I would want this to seem like it's part of the Assassin's creed games but not in the way you expect. NO FLAMERS PLEASE. Anyways thanks for reading, and I will see you guys in the next one.


	3. sequence 1 part 2

Sequence 1 part 2

They were coming from all sides of the bus. Me and Derrick were climbing "keep driving we will handle this!" I said to the drive. "K" the driver said. He was an assassin in disguise. Derrick you get that side I'll get this side." I said. "Got it." Derrick said. One of the Templars got on top of the bus "Haha! We gotcha assassin now give up!" The Templar said. I prepared my hidden blade. Hidden blades the one weapon all assassins have. I swung at the Templar and made a couple marks on him and I knocked him off the bus. Another Templar came from behind but I managed to block him and throw him off. "Hey Robert, can I get a little help over here?! WOOOOAAAAHH!" Derrick got knocked off the bus but he was hanging on "Hold on Derrick!" I ran to the other side of the bus and got him up. "Thanks Robert." Derrick said. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little tiny baby Robert Allen. Your father sends his regards. Now die." The Templar commander said and charged at me. A blocked every attack he threw at me. "Give up!" he said. "Never!" I said and struck him in the chest with my blade. "Damn you are good." He said while I kicked him off. "Ok let's get back in the bus before the others wake up." I said to Derrick. We were able to get on the bus and I used my light device to wake the other. "Awaken!" I said and the light appeared it didn't affect us cause we were already awake the others awoke. "What just happened?" Breanna said. "Don't know, I think we fell asleep." Culmer said. "That was weird." I said trying to pretend that me and Derrick were asleep. "Look there it is!" Sarah said it was Dracon industries the most successful tech. company in the world. But me and Derrick weren't there for sightseeing. We are here for a device created by the first colony 1000BC known as the Octavious.

Part 2 Finished

A/N: That was part 2 of sequence 1 we are yet to find out what the Octavious is. The name Templars is owned by Ubisoft, I don't own assassin's creed. NO FLAMERS PLS, after I finish sequence 1 I will wait a couple weeks and let comments come in and let you guys follow me. Part 3 Coming Soon, thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next part have a good day.


	4. sequence 1 part 3

Sequence 1 part 3

We entered the building and met the industry founder Archimedes Dracon (Not in Roman legends) "Hello kids. Welcome to Dracon industries. I'm the founder of this place Archimedes Dracon. Now be careful not to touch anything and if you have any questions come see me. Areas with security guards are off limits understand?" Dracon gave us a normal introduction but of course it was pretty easy finding the Octavious but how to get it that's tricky. Me and Derrick went and talked to Dracon "Excuse me." I said then to his ear. "My name is Robert Allen from the Assassin's Creed. May we talk to you in private?" I asked "Wait a minute the last time I heard then last name Allen was a woman named Amy Berck Allen." He said. It sparked my memory of the murder but the name was clear though. "Mom?" I said to myself. "Of course you're her son Robert Earnest Allen right?" Dracon asked. "Yes, yes that's my full name how did you know that?" I asked "Hello Robert I am your Godfather Archimedes Dracon, and yes you two may speak with me in private, so I'm giving you and your friend—"He stopped. "Derrick sir, Derrick Marks." He said. "Pleasure Derrick, so I'm giving you two special passes to allow you entrance to the conference room, there is nothing going on right now so we can talk." Dracon gave us yellow passes. "Come one Derrick." I said and we walked to the conference room two guards were standing there. "No access allo-, oh never mind go on in." the guard said. "So what did you two come here to talk to me for and who arte the Assassin's Creed?" Dracon asked "I'll show you what we are here." I got a little silver ball and placed on the center of the table, and a big hologram appeared of the Octavious. "Oh you are here for the latest artifact I found, but I don't know what it is." Dracon said "It's called the Octavious created by the first colony the Romans, a device that controls the fate of the planet. If you press the correct button that is." Derrick explained. "Who are the Assassins?" Dracon asked. "We are a group of fighters defending this world from people called Templars, the leader of which is my Father. We need to have that device before the Templars come here and steal it." I said. "Okay I will tell my security to-" "Sir the device is being stolen!" the guard yelled. "Templars, come on block every exit possible and also make sure these three aren't there when we get there they don't know we are assassins." I said "Got it."

A/N: We are near the end of sequence 1 so be ready for the end of sequence 1, I don't own Assassin's creed Ubisoft does. NO FLAMERS PLEASE. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next one bye bye.


	5. sequence 1 part 4

Sequence 1 part 4

"What's going on?" Brianna said. "Don't know." Sarah said. "Maybe someone is stealing something and needs to be arrested oh I'm writing this down!" Culmer said. "There is no time for that we need to find Robert and Derrick just in case." Brianna said and they ran off. Good thing cause I needed a way to distract them somehow. "STOP RIGHT THERE TEMPLAR!" I yelled. "Nice try assassin but the device is ours HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Templar said. "Derrick rope darts now!" I said and flinged our rope darts at the Templar and he fell to the ground. "DAMIT, I thought I had it!" He said. "Robert?" I heard Brianna from behind me. "Oh thank god thank you Robert you got one my objects back thank you." Dracon said. "Why are you here and why do you need this. Say anything about me and Derrick being assassins you will die, if you don't say it and say why you came for this I might spare you and the cops will just put you in jail." I said to the Templar. "Fine you win. My name is George Demarco and I'm part of a group called Templars and that is the Octavious and it is not your property." The Templar said. "Good boy. You live to see another day. Get him out of here." I said. "Thank you Robert, have you ever thought about joining the police force." Dracon said. "No. Here this belongs to you." I said. "You know what keep it you stopped the thief. It's yours." Dracon said. "Thanks Dracon, and I'm glad to have met you." I said. "By the way, if your mother was here she would be proud of you. Derrick, Robert, take care of yourselves." Dracon said. "Ok, goodbye Dracon." Derrick said. A few hours later. "Ok kidos time to get going trips over let's go!" the assassin driver called out. So we all left Dracon industries and got on the bus. But this is only the beginning the real action is yet to start.

Memory Synched: Sequence 1 complete

A/N: Hello everybody, and yes I used the Memory synched thing from the games to add the feeling of the animus from the game. Anyways that's all for this sequence thankfully it was finished. If you liked this part of the fanfiction and want to see more please hit the follow button to see more. NO FLAMERS PLEASE. And I am soon to get my twitter page set for this fanfiction so when that's set and you comment on the fanfiction, you may get it on the next sequence. So anyways I'm Robotron27 thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next one. Have a good day


End file.
